KAMEN RIDER VORTEX: HORRIFYING DAUGHTERS OF AKU
by Kamen Rider Goji
Summary: In DAUGHTER OF AKU, Ashi survived by a time paradox and good fortune. However, Ashi was not the only one who survived. In this story, you will see three newcomers join Sauron's group. These three newcomers will fight for what they believe is right, like KR Vortex, under Sauron's twisted guidance while they seek to return back to their home to undo the "evil" that is Samurai Jack.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kamen Rider, Samurai Jack or School Days. They all belong to their respective creators.

All creations and characters belong to their respective creators too.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Goji: **Picking up right after DAUGHTER OF AKU story, Sauron and her Imagin named Grimm discovered three mysterious guests in her train's dining car. What's she gonna do with them? Well you gotta read to find out, just don't forget to review.

* * *

"**ORIENTATION"**

* * *

In all of her existence, Sauron's life had been filled with surprises. One of many was when Damien brought Rosalinda to life as a 'gift' to her. She was also surprised when she was able to pull her body back together following her demise during the Zodiac War. She thought the surprises were over until Ifrit's mysterious ally caught her off guard in her latest battle with him.

Now, her latest surprise was when she received three uninvited passengers aboard her train. What surprised her more was their resemblance to Ifrit's ally.

"Curiouser and curiouser..."

Sauron and Grimm were looking at the three masked, black clad women scattered all over her train's dining car. The dining car, for the most part, looked like it had been designed by someone with a macabre sense of style. After all, who else could have designed the entire decor from human remains?

"Should I have them be fed to the Horrors, Mistress?" Grimm asked.

"No," Sauron declined, surprising him. "Bring them to one of my bed-chambers. I want to know about these newcomers first before I decide what to do with them."

"Yes, Mistress," Grimm obeyed. He went towards the girls armed with the kusari-fundo and dual sai, taking away their weapons, before he carried them over his shoulders.

"I'll take this one," Sauron declared. She walked toward the woman who was sitting up against the wall. She took away the woman's weapon before carrying her over her shoulder. She had her hand on the woman's butt, copping a feel of that nice ass with pleasure.

* * *

In one of the castle's bed-chambers, Sauron and Grimm laid the girls down on the bed.

"Stand guard outside of this bed. I want to be alone with these girls," Sauron instructed. Grimm obeyed and did what he was told with the door closed upon his exit. Sauron looked at the girls. "Let's see who you three are."

Sauron had inherited more than her appearance from her former hosts. She had also gained their powers, specifically their psychic abilities which included telepathy.

She closed her eyes and her spirit rose from her body before splitting into three. This was her other ability - astral projection. All three spirits then dove into the girls' heads so she could see their memories.

* * *

_The Daughter of Aku wielding the kusari-fundo was killed in a surprise attack by Jack with a spear._

* * *

_The Daughter of Aku wielding the dual sai was killed unintentionally when Jack impaled her with a spear that was originally thrown at Ashi._

* * *

_The Daughter of Aku wielding the naginata was defeated when Jack dodged her attack, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off the log they were fighting on, which resulted in her death._

* * *

'_Aku..._' Sauron frowned in thought. During her travels in the Multiverse, she had learned of the evil entity. Quite similar to her and all other Primordial Horrors, Aku had been created from a piece of the darkness that inhabited the universe. It crashed on Earth and then he became sentient. Due to his darkness, he was born evil. He was many things, a demon, a monster, a tyrant and a god. It all depended on each person.

And to these girls, Aku was their father.

How interesting.

Startled, all three of these women woke up with a loud gasp as they all sat up in confusion. The first two women inspected their chests, surprised that they didn't have any fatal wounds. The last woman inspected herself, surprised she was still in one piece. All of these women were confused at how they were all alive. The last thing they all remembered was being killed by that Samurai.

"I see you're all alive, my daughters."

All the women snapped to attention to that hauntingly familiar voice.

The voice belonged to what appeared to be a woman who was taller than all of these women. The woman wore a creepy dark pink _noh_-like mask and an intimidating dark robe. Her mask/helm had six horns. Lastly, the woman was holding on to a four-pronged staff.

"Mother?" the daughters let out in surprise.

"Yes, it is I," the taller woman confirmed. "Your High Priestess has returned."

"Did… we fail?" Kusari-fundo, AKA Manriki, asked in uncertainty.

"Yes, you did," the High Priestess confirmed, filling the daughters with shame. "You had one simple task of killing the Samurai yet you all couldn't do it. I'm most disappointed in all of you." All of her words hit her daughters hard.

The daughters endured a moment of uncomfortable silence filled with tension. They failed, which meant they really did die. Wait, they had _died_. They all nervously looked at the High Priestess in the mask that was set in its neutral expression.

"We failed but how are we still alive?" Sai questioned.

"Must you ask? Be grateful that you are all given a second chance to redeem yourselves for failing your purpose," the High Priestess harshly retorted, cowing the daughters. "Do you want to redeem yourselves for your failure?"

"Yes," the daughters answered without hesitation.

"Then follow me," the High Priestess ordered.

* * *

The High Priestess led her daughters into the castle's hallway until they entered the throne room. There, they all saw Sauron sitting on her throne, wearing her trademark steel hockey mask. The ignorant may believe it was a fashion statement, but the mask itself was very important to the Devourer of Worlds. They did not need to know why it was important, however.

"Welcome, Daughters of Aku, to my personal abode," Sauron greeted. The High Priestess walked towards Sauron before standing beside her.

"Bow before the ally of Aku!" the High Priestess ordered. Her daughters quickly did as they were told.

"You all must be wondering where you are and how you got here," Sauron spoke to the daughters.

"…" the High Priestess' daughters said nothing. While they were not curious as Ashi, they were not sure on what to say to Sauron.

"Well I just found you all on my world, a world separate from the one you came from, before I had you all brought to my castle. Welcome to Venthara," Sauron explained. "If you have any questions, wait until later because your mother and I have much to tell you."

"There is an evil far worse than the Samurai, an evil that makes whatever destruction he commits seem miniscule," the High Priestess began, getting her daughters' full attention.

The daughters were all surprised at the High Priestess' words. There was an evil far greater than the Samurai? What was this great evil that their mother spoke of?

"The evil that High Priestess is talking about is none other than the man named Warren Smith!" Sauron continued before a viewing window appeared above her throne. The viewing window depicted the image of Warren Smith. "This man has done so much evil to all that is good!" The image changed to show the world that Damien (who was Warren's alternate self) ruined. Then Sauron had the viewing window show horrible things that Damien had done to people.

The daughters were all horrified and sickened at all they were shown. Minutes of watching Damien's evil acts on footage caused the daughters vomit in their masks.

"Yeah, the sick, twisted evil done by that guy is not for the faint of heart," Sauron commented. "Warren Smith is currently living in a world that is waiting to be destroyed by that man."

"What can we do?" the daughters asked through all that vomit in their masks.

"You have to join me in my fight against Warren Smith," Sauron simply said. "And I'm not just fighting Warren Smith. He has an army of minions under his command and he also has allies too so all of you have to kill all of them. Trust me, an ally of Aku, that all of them along with Warren are evil people that need to be killed. You can't trust whatever they say for they are liars. But be warned, many of these minions are powerful and they are named Kamen Riders."

"The only way to redeem yourselves for your failure is by defeating the Riders," the High Priestess stated. "Will you do it?" The daughters all nodded.

"Perfect," Sauron deviously smiled behind her mask. "Let's get to work. You three have a lot of studying and training to do for what lies ahead."

So began the training and studying period for the Daughters of Aku.

* * *

Sauron had been feeding the Daughters of Aku information (mix of lies and truth) on the ChronoLiner Riders. The ChronoLiner Riders were the first group of Riders she had the displeasure of meeting back when she was possessing her host before. If it weren't for them, she could've had the entire Multiverse at her mercy already.

Sauron showed the three daughters footage of her duplicate's attack on SakakinoHigh School, abeit altered to look like the Riders and their allies were attacking the school with Sauron and her forces 'defending' the school from them.

In the same altered footage, the Daughters of Aku saw Kamen Rider Ifrit fighting the Horrors. They saw footage of the GaroLiner Hunters fighting the Horrors. They saw Byakko no Gai, CopyKat, ALPHA and OMEGA dealing with the Horrors. They saw Ryuushin and Rojotigre fighting the Horrors as well. They also saw footage of Ifrit fighting the Sauron duplicate. Then they saw Wraith aiding Ifrit. Then they saw Raven entering the fight. They saw Garoh and Ryukendo joining the fight as well. Then they saw Black Lioness Kat (who changed out of her Rider armor), ALPHA, OMEGA, Ryuushin and Rojotigre entering the fight as well. They eventually saw the Sauron duplicate meeting her end. They also learned of Sierra and Rina's abilities from the attack on the school as well.

As time passed on, the Daughters of Aku had been constantly updated on the Riders and allies that appeared in the School Days world (or should I say Vortex no Sekai). During the studies, Sauron had been subjecting the Daughters of Aku to extensive training.

* * *

In the castle's gigantic training room, the Daughters of Aku practiced their katas while the High Priestess watched and Sauron watched them.

"That's right, keep going. Just remember that if you make a mistake against the Riders, you will die or suffer worse. One of the worst things Warren can do to you is breaking you into his personal slave so you better not let yourself get captured," Sauron stated.

"Remember these words the ally of Aku spoke. It is of grave importance," the High Priestess warned. "Or do you want to die as failures again?"

"No," the Daughters of Aku answered. They already died once as failures, they had no intention of failing again. If they were to die, they would definitely make sure they would take their enemies with them.

"Then make no mistakes!" High Priestess shouted, causing the Daughters of Aku to work harder.

* * *

Later on in the castle's giant training room, the Daughters of Aku faced off against three Animal Horrors that came from Sauron's private zoo.

'Fido' was the size of a pony but with the appearance of a mangy, flea-ridden cur and the bottom half of an enormous warty toad. Powerful gorilla arms had also replaced the more usual canine forepaws. Furry, pointed ears pricked and lips drawn back from a hairy muzzle full of fangs, a face that looked as though it had once been human growled and snarled in a rabid fury, no trace of reason now in its scarred face or golden eyes.

The next creature was a giant armored crab, as large as two horses. From the crab's rear, like peculiar mockeries of tails, sprouted a whole host of awkwardly-jointed limbs and tentacles. Some of the limbs ended in what looked like long-clawed, horribly stretched and distended human hands. Others simply ended in scythes or knife blades. Pincers clicking hungrily, a long serpentine neck reared from the monster's front and was topped by the face of a teenage girl. The girl's hair was loose and unbound, her blue eyes bitter with hate. She hissed to reveal a forked tongue and a mouth filled with sharp, needle-like teeth in her otherwise human face. Sauron had called this one 'Ariel, the Little Mermonster.'

In contrast to the previous beast's huge size, 'Chimpy' was about the size and shape of a monkey…A monkey with six arms, two pairs of gauzy, insect-like wings to be exact. Also, numerous heads, each about the size of a small fist, dotted its hide like rotting, adolescent pustules. The heads grew in a line down its chest and again up its back. Each head had dark, fractured eyes, again like those of an insect, and tiny lipless mouths which stretched to reveal row upon row of sharp, pointy teeth.

Fido roared and a hurricane fire burst from its jaws, prompting Manriki to dodge and shoot forth her chain weapon at the creature. The weight on one end wrapped its chain around the neck of Fido. Manriki tugged on her chain, tightening the chain around the neck of Fido. Fido angrily gripped on his chain before tugging back. Fido and Manriki glared at each other as they continued their tug of war. Manriki used her speed, wrapping the chain repeatedly as it constricted the resisting Fido until the creature was mangled into a bloody mess.

Ariel, the Little Mermonster, shot forth her tentacles at the Daughter of Aku who was wielding the naginata, prompting Naginata to dodge before charging at Ariel. Naginata sliced the incoming tentacles to pieces as she kept running towards Ariel. Naginata parried against the scythes and the blades as she was getting closer. She dodged the pincers, and then she dodged the multiple hands as she sliced off a few of them before running up an arm. Ariel shot forth her head towards this woman, intent on biting her foe to death; but Naginata swiftly leapt into the air and powerfully impaled her namesake into the monster's forehead until the weapon's blade exited out of the back of that Animal Horror's head. The monster stiffened before falling down to the floor with a thud as the Daughter of Aku kept stabbing at the head until it was completely destroyed.

Chimpy screeched as its entire heads on its hide spat miniature bolts of lightning at Sai. She threw her pair of namesakes at Chimpy, causing the monster to fly into the air to dodge the weapons. Chimpy flew towards its opponent. The Daughter of Aku held her remaining sai in a reverse grip before jumping at Chimpy. Chimpy zapped her with bolts of lightning, eliciting screams of pain from her before she got tackled down to the floor by the monster. Chimpy used his six arms in savaging this Daughter, greatly wounding her. Sai endured her damages as she rapidly stabbed her opponent in all the heads she saw, distracting it enough for her to knock it down on its back before she savagely stabbed the monstrous monkey to death.

Clapping filled the air as Sauron walked in, impressed with the Daughters of Aku doing an adequate job.

"Not bad, not bad," Sauron complimented. "But you all still have a long way to go before you can kill the Riders."

* * *

In the castle's backyard was an elaborate stone maze that Sauron had her people built. It was night and the Daughters of Aku were travelling inside the maze.

"To defeat the Riders, your senses must be sharper than ever before," the High Priestess spoke. With that said, the Daughters of Aku dodged blasts of energy full of explosive force.

"And you have to make it out of my maze in a short time," Sauron added.

Blasts of energy continually rained down on the Daughters of Aku, forcing them to move fast through the surrounding explosions as they dodged.

"Run, Daughters of Aku! Live up to my Lord and Mistress' expectations!" Dark Valkyrie shouted from the sky as she continued raining down her barrage of energy blasts. She wanted to help Sauron build these Daughters of Aku up to her love's expectations.

* * *

In the throne room, Daughters of Aku were kneeling in front of the sitting Sauron.

"I have a mission for you," Sauron began. "There are peasant farmers who are plotting to overthrow my benevolent rule. They're hidden in the woods. I want you all to find them and kill them. Do you understand?" The Daughters of Aku nodded. "Good."

* * *

In Venthara's woods, multiple peasants from the land all gathered there and talked about their hatred for Sauron.

"We need to do something about the King."

"She is a monster. We have to do something."

"I say we all unite our people and kill the family of monsters."

"Yes, let's do that! Let's kill those-"

The male peasant farmer talking got cut off when a sai's saki stuck out of his forehead. The male peasant farmer rolled his eyes to the back of his head before falling face-first to reveal Sai standing before them.

Before the other peasants could react, two black blurs began killing the peasants as the Sai joined in as a black blur. Blood splattered everywhere in the woods, the victims not being given a chance to scream. Soon, silence filled the air with the sounds of blood dripping.

The Daughters of Aku stood in the center, surrounded by the peasants' corpses who were lying in their pools of blood. They were not even the tiny bit bothered at what they had just done. They were doing what they believed was right. They were following Sauron's will.

Suddenly, slow clapping got the Daughters' attention. They turned their heads to see Sauron clapping.

"Well done, well done. I see you all did great in your job of killing. You definitely made this land a safer place," Sauron praised. "Wasn't this fun?"

"…" Daughters of Aku said nothing, tilting their heads in confusion at Sauron's question.

"Come on, you all didn't feel any enjoyment from killing these people?" Sauron incredulously asked. The Daughters of Aku shook their heads, much to Sauron's confusion. "Unbelievable. Wow, this is just unbelievable. Haven't you ever wanted more? Wished for more? Desired more?"

"No," Daughters of Aku answered. Their sole purpose was killing Samurai Jack. The thought about that purpose both saddened and angered them. Everything they had endured was to succeed in that purpose only for them all to die as failures! They felt undeserving of being alive, knowing that they failed their one purpose they were born to do. Because of their failure, the Samurai continued laying waste to the land they came from.

"You see, when I first came into existence, all I did was eat and make portals for Horrors. But I've grown beyond my purpose. I settled down, raised a family, and kill people because it's FUN!" Sauron spoke.

"Fun?" Daughters of Aku parroted in confusion.

"There's more to life than your mission. You need to enjoy life the way you can. I enjoy it by being evil because it's fun," Sauron added.

"Evil?" Daughters of Aku questioned in alarm.

"What I meant by being evil is being evil towards those who are enemies of Aku and those that are good," Sauron quickly amended. "You see, evil is bad but when you commit evil on other evil people who are enemies of all that are good, that's OK and it's completely fun."

"…" Daughters of Aku stared at Sauron blankly.

"This is gonna be a long eternity," Sauron sighed as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sauron was facing the Daughters of Aku.

"OK, I have an idea that could work for you. After all, it worked for my kids," Sauron started. "We have a rat problem. I will explain to you all what rats are. Anyway, I will need you all to gather the rats and execute them. Do you understand?" The Daughters of Aku nodded. "Good. Let's get to work."

* * *

After learning about rats, the Daughters of Aku gathered up all the rats and trapped them in a cage. The Daughters of Aku presented the trapped rats to Sauron in the throne room. There, Sauron demonstrated the method of execution to the Daughters.

CHOP!

A rat head rolled to her feet, still leaking blood.

"Now you try," Sauron encouraged.

The Daughters of Aku took turns putting their respective struggling rodents into the guillotine. They held the guillotine blade up before letting go and letting the blade fall.

CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!

Lots of rat heads rolled by, dripping more blood on the already stained floor.

"Are you all having fun?" Sauron asked. She frowned behind her mask when she saw the Daughters of Aku shaking their heads. "OK, let's try pulling wings off of birdies?" She saw confused looks on the Daughters of Aku. "I'll tell you all what birdies are."

* * *

Sauron witnessed Daughters of Aku pulling wings off of birdies, the Daughters ignoring the birds' pain. When the Daughters of Aku were done, the birds bled to death.

"Are you all having fun yet?" Sauron expectantly asked. She sighed when she saw the Daughters of Aku shaking their heads again. "Well we just have to keep working on it. Who knows? Maybe you will have fun killing Warren's minions when you fight them."

* * *

One night, Yuuki was sleeping in his room. However, his sleep was anything but pleasant. He was having a nightmare, a nightmare he wished he could get out of. Fortunately, he couldn't take the nightmare anymore so he woke up with sweat on him.

He immediately ran into the bathroom where he had the facet run. He gathered up the water in his hands before he splashed them on his face. He had his hands run down his face as he looked at the mirror.

"It was just a bad dream, just a bad dream," Yuuki told his reflection.

The nightmare was about the fact that he killed Kamen Rider Demones, AKA Ari Haumesser. The evil Rider was one of Sauron's new soldiers. He was a sociopathic killer with no conscience. But this man was a human, the very first human he actually killed.

His nightmare included Chie, Roka, Kyouichi shunning him after finding out he killed that man. He would then be caught by the police before being sent to a trial that ended with him pleading guilty before being sentenced to nothingness. The nothingness was him being isolated in darkness. The same isolated darkness where he was trapped with nothing to see and no one to talk to until he went mad. It was torture.

He had been living with the guilt ever since. He struggled to make sure that guilt didn't consume him or else it would be his downfall. The feeling of killing a human being was gut-wrenching. So that's why he swore to take a human life unless there's no choice. However, in this job he feared that he would be left with no choice too often.

* * *

That same night, Hiro Stratos was at a bar. There he was, sitting on a bar stool and was throwing darts at a dart board. He got good scores with all the darts he threw but that did nothing to change his mood.

He was sulking. Why would he sulk? After all, Ari Haumesser, the man he was after, was dead thanks to Vortex and Tenshi. However, the thing was he wanted to be the one to kill that man. He was his personal prey yet it was taken away from him.

Losing the bounty on Ari didn't matter to him. But it was just that all the trouble of getting power, through selling his soul that Topper would one day come to collect, to kill the one man who took away his sister may have been all for naught since Vortex and Tenshi stole his kill. He didn't have any hard feelings towards those two Riders but it just would've been great if he was the one who did the deed. Well, he may have not got his direct revenge but at the very least her sister was still avenged in some way.

He was not stupid for he was well aware that it was only a matter of time before he lost his soul to Topper. Well he was not afraid. He was prepared for what was coming. If he was gonna lose his soul, he was gonna first go down as the greatest bounty hunter in the multiverse without letting anyone get in his way. Even if he failed, he would just keep on getting up and he would keep going until he achieved his goals! Achieving his dreams with his C-Driver would make selling his soul truly worth it.

Despite the setbacks in his journey even when he was using his costly new power, he found the one good thing in this School Days world. He found the girl of his dreams and that girl's name was Setsuna Kiyoura. He first met her while saving her from a Nytemare. Ever since their first meeting, he had been seeing her that led to them getting to know each other and falling for each other. It was not a fling but it was for real. Setsuna, who was completely accepting of his life as a bounty hunter, brought happiness to his life. So no matter what came out of his deal with Topper, he would always have Setsuna with him.

Speaking of Setsuna, maybe he could call her and have an S&M session with her. In the time he spent with her, he learned in the most pleasant way that she had a kinky side.

* * *

**Then came the day the entire team of protagonists trespassed on Venthara…**

Demonic Swordsman General Jack Moon faced the Daughters of Aku while all of them were near a locked room with a barrier spell protecting it.

"You have one important task: You are to stay here and protect our Lord and Mistress' children," Jack Moon instructed. "Protect them with your lives. Do you understand?" He received nods from the Daughters of Aku. "Good."

* * *

The vigilant Daughters of Aku did as they were told as time passed by. Soon, they heard the room becoming unlocked before Demona and Damon came running out of the room. The Daughters of Aku blocked the children's path.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sai asked.

"Papa's in danger!" Demona and Damon answered.

"But shouldn't you all stay there?" Naginata questioned.

"He needs us!" Demona exclaimed.

"So you better come with us or else!" Damon threatened.

* * *

Sauron's children had the Daughters of Aku bring them to the throne room with great speed. Then the Daughters of Aku dropped off the children right outside of the throne room before the kids came running in to their father's defense. Soon, the Daughters of Aku sped into the throne room before they picked their hiding spots as Dark Valkyrie joined her children in protecting Kamen Rider Sauron.

When the family was left alone, the Daughters of Aku noticed Sauron being pissed off.

* * *

Sauron used her HorrorLiner in pursuing the KingLiner before the KingLiner blew her back to Venthara.

Jack Moon, Rosalinda, Demona, Damon and the Daughters of Aku all watched, from the castle's balcony, the HorrorLiner crashing into the ground.

"PAPA!" the children shouted.

"Mistress!" Rosalina shouted. "We all have to get down there, now!"

* * *

Jack Moon, Rosalinda, Demona, Damon, and the Daughters of Aku came to the crash site. They all saw the incredibly pissed off Kamen Rider Sauron walking out of the HorrorLiner.

"Those… damn… Riders!" Sauron snarled. "I will pay them back, just you wait and see! I… WILL… MAKE...THEM...PAY!"

* * *

Sekai was out on a date with Makoto at night, leaving Setsuna at home. Well actually, Setsuna's not really alone…

WHAP!

"You like it, Hiro?" Setsuna smiled. She was wearing her dominatrix outfit, armed with a whip. She had the naked Hiro tied to her bed's bedposts. She saw Hiro having welts all over his body.

"Yeah, babe," Hiro grinned. "Do me again." After a good day of helping out the protagonists in Venthara, he felt he deserved this session.

WHAP!

Yeah, the couple should've done this at a love hotel but doing it in Sekai's home while being at the risk of being discovered by Sekai made their session both exciting and arousing.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

* * *

One day in the bottom levels of the castle, Sauron and her family had been bringing all their stuff into the HorrorLiner. Sauron had all the Horror Animals moved into the HorrorLiner. She also had Grimm, Jack Moon, the Horrors and the Daughters of Aku in assisting in moving stuff into the train. After everything was done, she had her family, the Horrors and Daughters of Aku go inside the train.

The Daughters of Aku were amazed at the inside of the train. It was nothing they had ever seen.

* * *

Sauron's palace was surrounded by a glowing red circle, catching the attention of nearby inhabitants of Venthara. The palace sunk into the glowing circle's generated portal before the whole portal disappeared, leaving behind a gaping crater deep in the ground. Then coming out of the crater and riding through the air was the HorrorLiner.

* * *

"Well it's time to erase this world," Sauron sadistically grinned.

* * *

The HorrorLiner set its sights on Venthara. Those who stared at the HorrorLiner shivered under its intimidating gaze.

* * *

Sauron heard the screams coming from Venthara as she witnessed the world and its inhabitants being erased. Sauron let out a chilling maniacal laughter as she watched the results of her work.

She felt the destroyed world's energy being added to her. Oh it felt exhilarating! However, erasing the School Days world will be so much more tasteful when that world gets erased all of her obstacles!

With all of Venthara erased, Sauron had her HorrorLiner sped off to her next destination.

* * *

Soon, the HorrorLiner parked itself in front of Sauron's palace. All of the train's doors opened. Sauron came out first. Sauron along with her family, Grimm, Jack Moon, the Horrors and the Daughters of Aku came out with stuff in their hands.

"Welcome, everyone, to the demonic realm of the Horrors!" Sauron announced with open arms. She sniffed the air. "Ah, you gotta love the smell of this place. Now come on everyone, let's get our stuff inside my palace!" Everyone did as they were told while Sauron had her Horrors brought her stuff into the palace as well.

* * *

Eventually, everything was settled into the palace and underneath the castle. All the newly arrived visitors made themselves at home in the castle. Once everything was done, Sauron was sitting on her throne where she made herself comfortable.

Sauron was remorseless about the fact that she just killed off a world full of its people. All she cared about right now was plotting at her own leisure.

"And Venthara's destruction is all thanks to Kenzaki, Kat and Neko not killing me," Sauron chuckled. "They could've killed me when they had the chance yet they just let it slip away? It looks like stupidity runs through their genes." She then saw the Daughters of Aku approaching her before they kneeled in front of her with their heads bowed.

"Our Lord and Mistress, we already finished placing our share of stuff in the castle," Daughters of Aku reported.

"Good," Sauron nodded, pleased. "You may all rise." The Daughters of Aku stood upright. "Is there any other reason why you're here?"

"How long are we staying here?" Daughters of Aku asked.

"Oh forever," Sauron answered.

"But my Lord and Mistress, what about Venthara?" Daughters of Aku asked.

"Oh it's been erased," Sauron nonchalantly said, shocking the Daughters of Aku.

"What?"

"I claimed it, it's mine. I can do what I want with it."

"But destroying your world? How does that make you different from the Samurai?"

"Eh, when the world is pretty much doomed, just pull the plug. It's like putting a sick puppy to sleep."

"Pulling the plug? Putting a sick puppy to sleep? I don't understand what you're saying. Are you saying we couldn't save it from the Riders so it needed to be destroyed?"

"Eyup."

The sisters felt crushed inside. A world had been destroyed because it couldn't be saved from the Riders. They blamed themselves for not being able to somehow prevent the world's destruction. The Riders must be that dangerous if Sauron had no choice but to destroy Venthara and everything else with it. They couldn't let this happen again. They swore to kill these Riders to stop them from destroying any more worlds. They wouldn't fail the worlds like how they failed theirs. When they succeed in killing the Riders, they would one day return to their world and kill the Samurai.

Redemption would be theirs as well as the deaths of their enemies.

When they're finished with the Riders, they would one day return to their world and undo the evil that was Samurai.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Out in the Sakakino's woods at daylight, Hiro just shot three empty soda cans off of their respective tree stumps. Hiro quickly spun around shot soda cans that were hanging off of tree branches by the strings. He brought his gun up to his mouth and made a motion of blowing the smoke off of his C-Driver's barrel.

"And that's the end of my extensive training," Hiro smirked. He got clapping from the impressed Setsuna. "Thank you." He performed a gentlemanly bow to his girlfriend.

* * *

Ryuji and Yuuki stood on the rooftop of the apartment building.

"Are you ready for another training session, Rookie?" Ryuji challenged. He had his Dyno Belt on.

"Hai," Yuuki nodded. He was wearing his V-Driver.

Ryuji pressed the black From Switch button and the sound of a roar came out. "Henshin!" He swiped his Dyno Pass over the front and it roared again.

**[SABER FORM!]**

The Plat Form suit formed before extra armor came together to fully form his Saber Form armor. The visor also slid down and attached to his faceplate, the thin slits flashing red to show that the change was complete.

Yuuki opened his V-Book and pulled out a card. The V-Driver's belt buckle turned a quarter clockwise and revealed a slot. Yuuki slid the card inside the slot and pushed the handles on the side. He then called out, "Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

The images of ten armored figures began to overlap over Yuuki before covering him in armor. At first the suit was all black with white eyes but then it began to fill with color.

Vortex's suit was a mixture of black, white and red. His legs and arms were covered in armor that was white on the inward side and red on the outer side. The two colors were divided by a thick black line that ran the length of his limbs, and his hands were now covered by black leather gloves. His upper body was decked in the same red-colored armor with a black "X" in the centre outlined in white. His head was encased in a helmet that was the same red color as his armor with black, vertical lines and a pair of large, green eyes. Two longer lines looked like antennae.

Ifrit assembled his DynoGasher Sword as Vortex took out his V-Book in sword mode. The two Riders charged at each other. The two Riders clashed their blades but Ifrit quickly got the upper hand before he disarmed Vortex. In a flurry of slashes, Ifrit sent Vortex tumbling down to the bottom.

"Come on, you can do better than that! Show me!" Ifrit dared. He charged at Vortex.

Vortex rolled across the rooftop, retrieving his V-Book in the process. Vortex got up, dodging Ifrit's strikes as he pulled a card out of his V-Book before kicking Ifrit's DynoGasher away and then kicking his opponent away. Vortex slipped the card into his belt and then pushed the handles.

"**MASKED RIDE: AGITO!**"

Vortex transformed into Shadow Agito, possessing telekinetic abilities as the black-clad Rider. Vortex –Shadow Agito used his telekinesis to keep Ifrit in place, allowing him to get up close to his opponent before giving him a flurry of punches and kicks that sent Ifrit tumbling.

"Not bad," Ifrit admitted. Good, the Rookie learned some new moves. "Let's see how you can keep this up. Come at me, Rookie!" Vortex-Shadow Agito roared as he charged at Ifrit with his fist reared back.

'_Big mistake_,' Ifrit thought. He had his hand on his belt's red button already. He instantly pressed the red button.

**[MAMMOTH FORM!]**

Ifrit transformed into Mammoth Form as the red armor snapped onto his base Plat Form suit.

POW!

"Itai!" Vortex-Shadow Agito shouted as he withdrew his fist from Ifrit's chest, shaking that hurt hand.

SLASH!

Ifrit struck down Vortex-Shadow Agito in the chest with his DynoGasher axe, scraping off sparks as Vortex-Shadow Agito stumbled back. Ifrit charged at Vortex-Shadow Agito, intent on finishing him off. Vortex-Shadow Agito drew a card and activated it.

"**FORM RIDE: AGITO GAIA!**"

His armor rippled and then changed, his armor turning gold with red eyes. His red eyes flashed when he brought a huge war-hammer with an axe-blade attachment down upon Ifrit. Ifrit dodged forward before slashing Vortex-Gaia Agito across the torso as he passed by, raining down sparks from the hit.

Ifrit quickly spun around as he used his free hand in firing a full blown blizzard on the turning Vortex-Gaia Agito, freezing his opponent at point-blank range until Vortex-Gaia Agito became encased in a block of ice.

"Too bad, you lost again," Ifrit stated as he hefted his DynoGasher axe over his shoulder.

* * *

Sauron had been monitoring the progress of her evil Zodiac Knights and she was furious with the lack of it. Zodiac Knight Axe failed to kill any Riders, Zodiac Knight Incisor died without taking any Riders with him, and even Zodiac Knight Onyx didn't kill any Riders! What was the point of giving people her newly acquired Z-Decks if they're not gonna get her results?! Just what would it take to kill the Riders?!

It seemed evil Zodiac Knights were not enough to take care of her pest problem. She needed to put more pressure on the Riders until they break. Well then, it's a good thing she had Daughters of Aku around as a reserve for this case.

The only question was were they ready yet?

* * *

At night, Yuuki was suffering a terrible sleep in his bed. He should be sleeping soundly from his exhausting fight against Ryuga but fate wouldn't let him have it.

* * *

_Ifrit ignored Incisor and turned away as Incisor completely faded away with his last words being, "Nooooooooooo…!" which echoed before fading away like the wind. _

* * *

Yuuki gasped as he sat up, shaken. Sweat ran down his face. It was a nightmare of Zodiac Knight Incisor's demise. He was surprised by how uncaring Ryuji was at killing a human. When he killed Demones, he cared. Just how could someone like Ryuji just kill human enemies without being weighed down by the guilt? Was it a Rider's fate to feel nothing at killing human enemies?

He seriously needed to drink something.

* * *

At a love hotel, the bed creaked as it was accompanied by the sounds of flesh slapping together.

"You like it, girl?! You like it?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"I'm going to cum!"

"It's fine! Let it all out! I want all of your cum inside me!"

The naked Hiro grunted as he stiffened, firmly grasping the naked Setsuna's ass as he let out his essence inside of her. Setsuna's body stiffened with her clenched teeth as she had an orgasm. Hiro grunted as he felt his meat pole being clenched by Setsuna's insides, letting her fluids wash over his pole and flow out of the girlfriend's pussy.

"Ah, that was amazing!" Hiro grinned as he sat on his rear. He pointed his fingers at Setsuna's pussy like a gun and said, "Bang." Setsuna, who's currently lying down on her chest, looked over her shoulder to smile at her boyfriend.

"Do you feel good?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh I feel completely better," Hiro happily replied, still keeping his grin. He leaned over and gave his girlfriend a tender kiss before he parted his lips from her. He stroked Setsuna's green hair and then he stroked her cheek. "You make my working days better, no matter what the outcome of my work is." He was frustrated when Ryuga got away from him. He needed something to expel that same frustration so he got the solution in the form of the cooperative Setsuna.

Next time, Hiro would get his man. He was confident he would. Bringing in Ryuga dead or alive would help raise his credit as a bounty hunter, earning him the respect he desired.

* * *

One time, Sauron led the Daughters of Aku until they stopped before a deep pit in the realm of the Horrors.

"This is another test for all of you," Sauron began. "I'm gonna drop you all off at the very bottom of this pit that's filled with 1000 sleeping Horrors that would love to eat you all up. You all have to make your way out of this pit. Survive this and you will all be rewarded. Fail and you will all die. Does everyone understand?" She turned around to face the Daughters of Aku who nodded their heads. "Good. Let the training begin."

* * *

Sauron dropped the Daughters of Aku off to the very bottom of the pit before leaving them behind. Then on command, Sauron awakened the sleeping Horrors inside of the pit. The Horrors at the bottom hissed as they menacingly approached the Daughters of Aku, making them adopt their stances. The Horrors roared as they charged at the Daughters of Aku.

The Daughters of Aku immediately used their combination of speed, strength and martial arts to kill the incoming Horrors. More Horrors swarmed in only for all them to get slaughtered by their lethal coordinated teamwork combined with their use of weapons.

The Daughters of Aku plowed through the swarm of Horrors as they moved up through the pit's path, thinning out the numbers in the process.

It wasn't a battle between the Horrors and the Daughters of Aku but it was a one-sided slaughter. Miraculously, none of the Horrors' blood got on the Daughters of Aku.

* * *

After slaughtering all the Horrors in their way, the Daughters of Aku hopped out of the pit before they landed on their feet. Standing before them was the High Priestess.

"Your training is complete! Go! Kill!" High Priestess commanded.

* * *

A portal made of dark matter appeared on top of a building's roof in Sakakino City. The Daughters of Aku ran out of the portal.

* * *

_Moments ago…_

_"You all failed your purpose in killing the Samurai. However, there is one way you can redeem yourselves... by killing the Riders!" the High Priestess spoke. As she spoke, each Daughter of Aku removed their respective masks before drinking their respective chalice that contained a Horror seed. _

* * *

The Daughters of Aku hopped from one building to another as they kept their determined expressions underneath their masks.

_Wa-chout!_

* * *

At night, Chie was sleeping in her bed where she sweated as she tossed and turned. She was clearly having a terrible sleep.

* * *

_Standing in the canyon, Chie was wearing a torn and dirty white dress. She was confused why she was at this place again. She jumped at an explosion that erupted behind her._

_Was she experiencing another Rider War dream?! _

_She then heard motorcycle howls and people's battle cries. She saw Riders coming into the canyon by their own means while they were avoiding laser beams that instead destroyed parts of the surroundings._

_She knew it. It was Kamen Riders again but this time the number was far smaller and most of them were more familiar._

_The Riders all passed by her without blinking in her direction, like she was invisible. _

_She saw Kamen Rider ALPHA and Kamen Rider Tenshi flying through the sky. Tenshi fired her A-Gasher in Bowgun Mode while Kamen Rider Alpha fired her wrist blasters._

_Kamen Rider Vortex rode on his Machine Vortexer as he shot his V-Book in gun mode._

_Kamen Rider Ifrit was in his Tricera form, firing off his DynoGasher in gun mode, as he rode on his Machine DynoBreaker._

_Kamen Rider Kiba rode on his Blood Fang._

_Kamen Rider CopyKat rode on her Byakko no Gai as she threw her axes._

_Kamen Rider Efreet fired his Shakkaho as he held his ground._

_Kamen Rider Crisis fired off his C-Driver as he ran. _

_Kamen Rider OMEGA charged as she wielded her OMEGA blade._

_Kamen Rider Oni swung down his Hibiki Clubs, unleashing balls of ectoplasmic flames._

_Kamen Rider Draco, who's wearing his Zodiac Knight armor, ran on aground as he flung fireballs from his one hand. _

"_**Shoot Advent!**__"_

_Appearing on Kamen Rider Neo-Ifrit's right arm was an arm mounted cannon resembling the DynoLiner Mammoth's head. He held his ground as he sent out a blast of sub-zero cold energy at whatever he was facing, with the blast of sub-zero cold energy clashing against breathing fire that resulted in a misty explosion. _

_Ryukendo rode on her Brave Leon Cycle while Scarab was sitting behind her and throwing hexes._

_Tenshi and ALPHA were fatally shot out of the air by projectile blasts, sending them plummeting to their deaths._

_OMEGA was about to perform her finishing move when a black blur appeared in front of her and stabbed its black blade through her head. The black blur quickly retracted its blade before speeding off, letting OMEGA fall over dead face-first. _

_Kamen Rider Ifrit's head was sliced off of his shoulders, his stump gushing out blood as his headless corpse crashed his Machine DynoBreaker._

_Kamen Rider Crisis' C-Driver got destroyed by an extensive black blade in mid-charge before Crisis got zapped by a three pairs of laser beams, resulting in him being blown to nothing but a smoking spot of where he once was. _

_The vengeful CopyKat shouted in pain as she and her Byakko no Gai got sent flying backwards from a loud scream. They landed on the ground, continually being assaulted from the loud scream until they're dead._

"_AAAAAH!" Kiba screamed as he was sent flying from his exploded Blood Fang. While flying through the air, a flaming kanabo smashed against his chest armor so hard that it shattered before he painfully crashed down to the ground down on his back. He got a sharp flaming sai that was quickly impaled through his head. Then a couple of flaming butterfly swords stabbed Kiba in the heart. Kiba immediately exploded into stained glass shards with his glowing soul floating up in the air._

_The Brave Leon Cycle exploded, sending Ryukendo and Scarab flying as they screamed. They painfully landed on the ground, dead._

_**[Final Vent!] **_

_Draco, who's on the ground, went into his signature pose as he prepared to execute his finisher as he summoned his Zodiac Beast, a red Chinese dragon named Dragredder. He leaped into the air and went to deliver a flying kick._

"_COMBUSTION DRAGON KICK!"_

_Dragredder boosted and propelled him with a blast of fire that sent him flying like a rocket. Draco could've hit his opponent with a finishing move were it not for the fact that a flaming naginata was thrown at him at great speed so fast that Draco couldn't react to it in time. The flaming naginata pierced Draco's heart, making him scream in pain as the weapon carried him until it pierced Dragredder through the mouth and exited out of the back of the dragon's head. Dragredder let out a muffled, pained roar before crashing down to the ground with the dead Draco attached to the dying Zodiac Beast. _

_Efreet had been using his Shunpo against an opponent who was also fast. It was two black blurs striking at each other all over the battlefield. Soon, Efreet came out of Shunpo but he looked like he had seen better days._

_Efreet's unsealed Zanpakuto was missing its upper half of the blade. He sported cuts all over his armor and his bodysuit sported bloody cuts. Efreet remained stiff for a few moments before his head dropped from his shoulders, his stump gushing out blood. Efreet's corpse got on his knees before falling down forward. _

_Oni shot out ectoplasmic flames from his mouth in addition to sending out ectoplasmic flame balls for his attempts at hitting the mysterious enemies._

_STAB!_

_Oni stiffened, ceasing his flame attacks. A flaming sai impaled Oni from the back of the head while the other flaming sai impaled him where the heart was, with the weapons' sakis sticking out of the other side. The dual sai was withdrawn before the bleeding Oni fell down face-first._

_Neo-Ifrit fired his arm mounted cannon in panic but he missed all of his targets. All 6 black blurs quickly came at him from all sides, some of them using weaponry covered in hellfire to combat the sub-zero cold energy in their path. The black blurs' combined attacks shattered Neo-Ifrit's armor and they also fatally wounded Neo-Ifrit. The black blurs left as the mangled Neo-Ifrit choked on his blood before collapsing. _

_The riding Vortex continued shooting his V-Book. Vortex failed to notice a trigger wire just as his Rider Machine ran into it, causing him to crash as an explosion destroyed his vehicle. When Vortex got up, he was quickly, yet brutally, beaten by a group of shadowed individuals. Vortex's armor cracked from all those blows. Vortex attempted to use his V-Book but it was stolen by a shadowed individual before that individual turned that V-Book into sword mode before it was used to impale him right in the Rider's heart. Vortex choked on his blood before he got on his knees and then fell over to his right side, dead._

"_YUUKI!" Chie screamed in horror. Then… silence came. Looking around, Chie saw all the deceased Rider corpses on the ground. She was stunned, scared and mournful. Then, she saw a flame and looked over to see six lone figures standing amongst the slain Riders. She dared to look closely at the figures and uttered one word:_

"_Aku." _

* * *

**Journey through the Decade **

_[Instrumental] _**[Vortex. What do those eyes see as goes on his journey? ] **_The scene shattered to reveal Vortex standing in a white room filled with transparent glass containers that had films in them. _

**[Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite~]**_ Yuuki, who was wearing a red turtleneck sweater with black pants and a matching black overcoat, was sitting on a couch in his house's living room as Chie stood nearby him. Chie went up behind him and had her hands covered Yuuki's eyes before slipping those hands off. Yuuki watched a tripod camera facing him._

_Then the scene changed to a twin-lens reflex camera colored red and black being adjusted by Yuuki's hands in daylight._

_Scene changed to showing the V-Driver strapped around Vortex's waist. V-Driver now showed in clockwise the face of Samurai Jack, the face of Ashi, the Daughter of Aku's masks, and Kamen Rider Ifrit's helmet being dispersed among the V-Driver's circular window that showed Vortex's emblem._

_Scene changed to daylight where Yuuki sat on a pile of rubble while he was near his Machine Vortexer. _

_Scene changed to Yuuki standing in the white room, stopping the rotating transparent cube that had the films showing Vortex. Yuuki moved the cube aside to show his face._

**[Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend~****]**_All seven Daughters of Aku appeared one at a time in various poses before disappearing around the white dressed Chie in Sakakino City's industrial area. When Chie was alone, she held up a glass bottle filled with water and a film._

_Next scene changed to Yuuki standing in a white room filled with mobile, floating constructs. The same bottle with film was shown rolling across the floor._

_Ryuji was in the same industrial area too, sitting near his Machine DynoBreaker as we saw the Daughters of Aku's images from their waist-ups popping in before popping out. Chie threw down her bottle. _

**[OORORA yurameku jikuu koeteTobikomu meisou suru Parallel world~]**_ At the industrial area, ghostly forms of Ashi's six sisters charged as the ghostly images of Kamen Rider Kiba, Kamen Rider Oni, Kamen Rider Scarab and Kamen Rider Ifrit with the latter four charging back._

_Scene changed to the bottle being smashed in the white room with constructs._

_When the bottle was smashed, the scene changed to Yuuki's face being seen in the white background. He leaned to his right side before the left side of his face showed the left half of the helmets belonging to Kamen Rider Iblis, Kamen Rider Shadow Agito, Kamen Rider Draco, Kamen Rider Wolvz, Kamen Rider Spade, Kamen Rider Oni, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Ifrit, Kamen Rider Kiba and Kamen Rider Vortex's face were shown._

_Scene changed to showing Hiro Stratos standing by a water fountain in a park. He threw a paper airplane into the air._

_Elsewhere, Ryuji stood as he looked at the blue sky. _

_The scene changed back to the industrial area where Kamen Rider Iblis, Kamen Rider Shadow Agito, Kamen Rider Draco, Kamen Rider Wolvz, Kamen Rider Spade, Kamen Rider Oni, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Ifrit and Kamen Rider Kiba posed around Chie._

_Scene changed to a white space showing a group of nine film slides that rotated._

**[On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu~]** _Back_ _at the industrial area, Vortex turned around to face Ashi's sisters who surrounded him. _

_Scene changed to Yuuki mounted on his Machine Vortexer. He put his helmet's goggles over his eyes. Chie, who was in regular clothing, sat behind Yuuki with her own helmet over her head. She had her arms around Yuuki's waist. They were on the Vortexer as they drove off._

**[Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~] **_Vortex pushed the handles to reset the V-Driver's buckle into place. Vortex had his V-Book in sword out before swinging it to his right side._

_Back at the industrial area again, Vortex used his V-Book sword mode in fighting against Ashi's sisters as explosions erupted around them._

_Scene changed to Vortex being in that white room with constructs, Vortex made an Attack Ride Slash with his V-Book._

_Back at the industrial area, Vortex landed a sword strike on the katana-wielding Daughter of Aku that made her bleed. The rest of Ashi's sisters charged at Vortex as an explosion erupted behind the combatants._

_Scene changed to Vortex making another Attack Ride Slash with his V-Book in that same white room._

_Scene changed back to Vortex fighting Ashi's sisters in the industrial area amidst that same explosion._

**[Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou~]**_ Sitting by a water fountain was Yuuki who looked up to see Chie holding his camera out to him._

_Scene changed to Yuuki riding his Machine Vortexer with her sister as the passenger. Riding behind the Machine Vortexer on the road was Ryuji, who's wearing his own motorcycle helmet, riding his Machine DynoBreaker as well. Hiro just merely watched the two Riders before he vanished from sight._

_Scene changed to Kamen Rider Crisis shooting up an open space with his C-Driver's Attack Ride Blast before he struck a pose._

**[Mokugekise yo~]**_ Kamen Rider Crisis pointed his gun forward and nine rings of rectangles formed, creating a tunnel. On closer inspection, it was revealed that the rectangles were cards. The nine rings of cards spun, creating a vortex._

_Scene changed to Chie standing in a white room, being close to a couple of floating constructs._

**[Journey through the Decade~]** _Scene changed to an industrial area where_ _Vortex palm struck a kusari-fundo-wielding Daughter of Aku in the chest, knocking the woman back. In the background of the scene was laser fire in the background._

_[End instrumental] Vortex broke his Machine Vortexer through a dimensional rift, shattering it to pieces as he proceeded to ride the streets. On another dimensional rift behind Vortex showed the images of Iblis, Shadow Agito, Draco, Wolvz, Spade, Oni, Caucasus, Ifrit and Kiba appearing clockwise as Vortex rode on._

_Then appearing in the center of the 9 Riders was the title card called, "KAMEN RIDER VORTEX: HORRIFYING DAUGHTERS OF AKU"_

**END**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Goji: **Kamen Rider Chrome's Kamen Rider Days tetralogy was rated T, paralleling with Samurai Jack that was designed for children age 7 and above. This series I have which is some sort of expansion of Chrome's Kamen Rider Days tetralogy is rated M, paralleling Samurai Jack's fifth season being rated TV-14-V and TV-PG-V for a more mature audience.

You see in detail what Sauron is doing to the Daughters of Aku that she found and you know what she's using them for. Can these Daughters of Aku be saved before it is too late? Keep reading and find out.

Speaking of detail, I attempted to expand more on Kamen Rider Vortex and Kamen Rider Crisis. Kamen Rider Vortex is the expy of Decade yet he was developed to be just a secondary character in Kamen Rider Days tetralogy. Sure there was Cross Days: KAMEN RIDER VORTEX but all of that story's content was used in KAMEN RIDER DAYS III: CROSS CRISIS. This story on the other hand could help Yuuki develop into a main character and this story could help Hiro develop into a Secondary Rider to Yuuki.

In this chapter, at least we see expansion on Hiro's relationship with Setsuna. We also see Yuuki coping with taking a human life.

Thanks Chrome for taking a gander at this chapter, and thanks Shadow Element 13 for presumably looking at this chapter.


End file.
